tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Test
Snowball Speed Problem solving hover over door *YOU CAN'T GET TO THE DOOR. hover over map *DON'T USE THE MAP. *THAT'LL RESET THE TEST. hover over power box first time *THAT POWERS THE TRAP. *BUT HOW CAN YOU REACH IT? hover over power box second time *IT'S TOO FAR AWAY. *HOW ELSE CAN YOU REACH IT? hover over power box subsequent times *THAT'S THE TARGET. *WHAT CAN YOU HIT IT WITH? hit power box while trapped *EXCELLENT! *YOU ESCAPED! ???? *THAT WAS CLOSE. *BUT YOU STILL ESCAPED. *GOOD JOB! hit power box while not trapped *TRAP DEACTIVATED. *NICE THROW. *YOU AVOIDED THE TRAP! throw snowball in trap *TRAP ACTIVATED! *BUT YOU'RE NOT IN IT! *NICE THROW. ???? *GREAT WORK. *THAT TAKES CARE OF THE TRAP. 39 secs *WHAT POWERS THE TRAP? time up *TIME'S UP. *BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME. *LET'S ADD UP YOUR SCORES. succeed *LET'S ADD UP YOUR SCORES. Stealth outcomes: dont hit cam 2 or hide *YOU'VE BEEN SPOTTED! *BOTH CAMERAS FOUND YOU. *LET'S MOVE ON. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? hit cam 2, but dont hide *YOU'VE BEEN SPOTTED! *LET'S MOVE ON. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? hide behind top pillars, away from cam 2 *WELL DONE! *CAMERA 2 CAN'T FIND YOU. . . *BUT CAMERA 1 CAN. *HINT: TRY OTHER WAYS TO HIDE. *LET'S MOVE ON. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? hide behind bottom pillars, away from cam 1 *WELL DONE! *CAMERA 1 CAN'T FIND YOU. . . *BUT CAMERA 2 CAN. *HINT: TRY OTHER WAYS TO HIDE. *LET'S MOVE ON. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? ??? *WELL DONE! *CAMERA 2 CAN'T SEE YOU. . . *ACTUALLY, IT CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! *GREAT THROW! *BUT CAMERA 1 CAN SEE YOU. *STILL, GOOD IDEA. *LET'S MOVE ON. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? hit cam 2, hide from cam 1 *VERY IMPRESSIVE! *CAMERA 1 CAN'T SEE YOU. *CAMERA 2 CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! *PERFECT! *TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? ??? *WHERE DID YOU GO? *CAMERA 1 CAN'T SEE YOU! *CAMERA 2 CAN'T SEE YOU! *OOOOOOHH! *YOU'RE A NINJA! *VERY IMPRESSIVE! *TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? ??? *WHERE DID YOU GO? *CAMERA 1 CAN'T SEE YOU! *CAMERA 2 CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! *OOOOOOHH! *YOU'RE A NINJA! *VERY IMPRESSIVE! *TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST. *HOW CLEVER ARE YOU? The Everyday Phoning Facility was a building in Club Penguin, located at the Ski Village. It served as a cover for the Elite Penguin Force base, the EPF Command Room, under the guise of an office building. There were various desks with computers, and other various objects that would be seen in an average office. The room was the cover for the Elite Penguin Force after the Penguin Secret Agency ceased operations. Originally, it was just a gray, empty room, with a lone phone booth and pillars in all four corners of the room, one of which opened up to reveal an elevator to the agency headquarters, and three others were part of a test. After the renovation of August 8, 2013, this room served as an office where penguins could work, and also as a phone directory service. History *Before it was the Everyday Phoning Facility, the Sports Shop was in the building's place. *Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. *It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27, 2010, and opened the same day. Players had to take a test here to become an Elite Penguin Force Agent. *On May 31, 2011, Herbert P. Bear destroyed the interior of the Everyday Phoning Facility, using the Hydra Bot, which he stole from the Medieval Party 2011. Once the event ended, the building was repaired. *On November 15, 2012, Herbert blew up the Everyday Phoning Facility, as seen in the video Save the Island!. During Operation: Blackout, it was on fire, with bricks melting, the fan on the ceiling broken, and the test no longer functional. After the end of the operation, the facility was in ruins. *On February 28, 2013, the damaged fan was removed, and various crates and other materials were added, to start construction to repair the building. *On June 20, 2013, the exterior was given a redesign. The interior had wood covering over the holes in the walls. Miners Helmets were also available. *On August 8, 2013, construction was complete. The Test The Test was a challenge players had to complete in order to become an agent. It was active from when the facility opened in May 2010, until it was rebuilt in August 2013. After completion of the Test, it could have been replayed at any time. The Test was made up of four tasks. Aim *The first part of the test, which was simply throwing a snowball at a target on the wall. Throwing a snowball at an area around the target would count as a "miss", deducting points. If the snowball hit an area far away from the target, the throw would not count. Speed *The second part of the test, which involved "agility". The pillar in the lower right corner of the room would raise, revealing a green panel. Players then had to step on it. After a few seconds, the lower left pillar would raise also, and reveal a red panel. Players were then instructed to run to the other side as fast as possible. However, as there was no way to increase speed in the game, this part of test could not be completed in faster than four and a half seconds. The longer it took the player to reach the red panel, the lower the score. Stealth *The third part of the test, which involved stealth. Here, the cameras on either side of the room would turn off, giving players twenty seconds to hide. If players were to hide behind either of the north pillars so camera 2 could not view them, they would be spotted by camera 1. Conversely, if players hid behind either of the south pillars, camera 2 would see them, while camera 1 could not. Either of these scenarios resulted in points deducted. However, hiding behind either of the south pillars and throwing a snowball would cause the player to be in the blind spots of both cameras, resulting in full points. Problem solving *The final part of the test, which involved problem solving. Here, the upper left pillar would raise, revealing a blue panel. Players were instructed to stand on it. However, if stood on, electric bars would trap the player. After this, they would have one minute to escape. By throwing a snowball at the fuse box on the lower right pillar, players would disable the cage, and be freed. If this option was taken, points would be deducted. If players did not escape from the cage in under a minute, points would be deducted further. However, if players did not step on the blue panel at all and waited a while, threw a snowball on the blue panel first, thus activating it without the player inside. or threw a snowball at the fuse box without stepping on the panel, thus deactivating the device, they would receive full points. End *After completing all four parts, the score of the player would be calculated. However, the points did not actually make any sort of difference, because as long as the player got a full score on at least one of the parts, they would pass. As the aim section was impossible to not get a full score on, it was impossible to fail the test. Completion of the test allowed players to access the EPF Command Room. Other *From the start of Operation: Blackout until the rebuild of the facility was complete in August 2013, throwing a snowball at the target in the first part would cause the test to malfunction, automatically causing the entrance to the EPF Command Room to open. Trivia *The abbreviation for "Everyday Phoning Facility" was EPF, which also stood for 'E'lite 'P'enguin 'F'orce', referencing the fact it was a cover for the EPF. *Although in the online Club Penguin there was a camera 1 and camera 2, in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, camera 1 was not visible, despite the game providing a full view of the room. *After the rebuild, if players clicked "go there" on the EPF Recruitment postcard, they would be sent to the old version of this room. This was later fixed. **This was due to the version of the room with the test having a different .swf than the normal version. *According to Rookie, the goldfish in the water cooler was named "Chips". *The background music for this room (2015–2017) was the same one as the PSA HQ, with added ambience. Gallery Interior Normal Everyday Phoning Facility 2010.png|May 27, 2010 – November 15, 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility 2012.png|December 6, 2012 – February 28, 2013 EPF Rebuild Everyday Phoning Facility.png|February 28 – June 20, 2013 EPF Rebuild Everyday Phoning Facility 2.png|June 20 – August 8, 2013 Everyday Phoning Facility 2013.png|August 8, 2013 – March 30, 2017 Parties Battle of Doom Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Battle of Doom, as seen by EPF Agents Battle of Doom Everyday Phoning Facility solo.png|Battle of Doom, as seen by non-agents Operation Blackout Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Holiday Party 2012 Waddle On Party Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Waddle On Party Exterior Regular phonecall.png|June 2010 – December 2012 New EPF Exterior.png|December 2012 – June 2013 Everyday Phoning Facility exterior August 2013.png|June 2013 – March 2015 EverydayPhoningFacilityMarch2015Exterior.png|March 2015 – March 30, 2017 Parties and events HalloweenParty2010EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Halloween Party 2010 PuffleParty2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Puffle Party 2011 BattleDoomEverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Battle of Doom MusicJam2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Music Jam 2011 IslandAdventureParty2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 GreatSnowRaceEverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Great Snow Race TheFair2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2011 HolidayParty2011EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Holiday Party 2011 Phining Facility on Fire.png|Operation: Blackout PuffleParty2012EverdayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility exterior holiday 2012.png|Holiday Party 2012 HollywoodPartyEverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Hollywood Party CardJitsuParty2013EverydayPhoningFacility.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 OperationPuffleEverydayPhoningFacility.png|Operation: Puffle TheFair2014EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTourEverydayPhoningFacilityBuildingExterior.png|Muppets World Tour HalloweenParty2014EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 MerryWalrusParadeEverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Merry Walrus Parade TheFair2015EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|The Fair 2015 Halloween Party 2015 EPF exterior.png|Halloween Party 2015 HolidayParty2015EverydayPhoningFacilityExterior.png|Holiday Party 2015 Other EPF2.png|The logo Names in other languages SWF *Normal *The Test *Recruit message Geographic location Category:EPF Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2010